the_legend_of_zelda_unviersfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (ゼルダの伝説 神々のトライフォース, Zeruda no Densetsu Kamigami no Toraifōsu, litt. La Légende de Zelda : La Triforce des dieux) est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure édité par Nintendo et développé par Nintendo EAD sorti sur Super Nintendo le 21 novembre 1991 au Japon, le 13 avril 1992 aux États-Unis et le 24 septembre 1992 en Europe, sur Game Boy Advance le 2 décembre 2002 aux États-Unis, le 14 mars 2003 au Japon et le 28 mars 2003 en Europe ainsi que sur la console virtuelle le 2 décembre 2006 au Japon, le 22 janvier 2007 aux États-Unis et le 23 mars 2007 en Europe. C'est le troisième opus de la série de jeux vidéo The Legend of Zelda. L’histoire est centrée sur Link et sa quête pour sauver le royaume d’Hyrule du maléfique Ganondorf. Son aventure le mènera à sauver la princesse Zelda et conquérir la légendaire Triforce. ''Le jeu est un immense succès critique et commercial. Il s'est vendu à plus de 4,6 millions d’exemplaires à travers le monde et est considéré comme l’un des plus grands jeux de l’histoire du jeu vidéo. Il a été réédité sur Game Boy Advance en 2002 puis sur la console virtuelle en 2007. '' Trame Il y a longtemps, dans le Royaume d'Hyrule, des légendes parlaient d'un Pouvoir d'Or caché. Beaucoup cherchèrent par les armes à pénétrer en Terre d'Or, là où serait caché le pouvoir, mais personne ne revenait en Hyrule. Un jour, une aura maléfique se fit ressentir dans le pays d'Hyrule. Aussi le Roi réunit sept sages et leur ordonna de sceller la porte de cette Terre d'Or pour empêcher l'aura maléfique de s'y répandre. C'est à ce moment que Ganon arriva avec son armée et réussit à pénétrer dans la Terre d'Or avant que les sages ne referment la porte et, du coup, n'emprisonnent l'armée de Ganon dans la Terre d'Or, qu'ils transformèrent en monde des ténèbres. Ce Sceau aurait dû emprisonner Ganon à jamais, mais plusieurs siècles après, un mystérieux sorcier du nom d'Agahnim vint à Hyrule pour briser le sceau des sept sages. Il supprima tout d'abord le Roi d'Hyrule, puis emprisonna dans des cristaux, un à un, les descendants des 7 Sages, dont la princesse Zelda… Alors que le Royaume d'Hyrule vit en paix, un jeune garçon, Link, reçoit un appel au secours par message télépathique de la princesse Zelda. Son oncle part, armé, et lui intime l'ordre de l'attendre au petit matin. Link se lève malgré tout et sort de chez lui. Il trouve un passage secret pour entrer dans le château et découvre son oncle, mourant, qui lui demande de sauver la princesse. Après l'avoir retrouvée et sauvée des griffes d'un gardien en armure armé d'une masse d'arme, Zelda l'emmène hors du château par un passage secret en passant par les égouts. Link et Zelda se retrouvent dans une église… Sa quête commence alors qu'il apprend que c'est un sorcier du nom d'Aghanim qui a emprisonné la princesse et qu'il a déjà emprisonné d'autres jeunes filles du royaume pour briser le sceau et ainsi ouvrir un passage vers la Terre d'Or… Système de jeu A Link to the Past est un jeu d'action-aventure. Le joueur contrôle Link en vue de dessus, les phases d’exploration et les phases de combat se déroulant dans le même environnement Cette caractéristique rend le jeu plus proche de The Legend of Zelda, qui utilisait un système similaire, que de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, qui proposait un mélange de vus de dessus et de défilement horizontal. Zelda III délaisse également le système d'expérience type RPG de Zelda II. L'accent est mis sur les phases d'exploration et la découverte de nouveaux objets. Ces objets permettent d'explorer de nouveaux endroits où l'on découvre de nouveaux objets, et ainsi de suite. La carte d'Hyrule se dévoile ainsi progressivement à mesure que le joueur progresse dans l'aventure. Bien que cet épisode constitue donc un retour aux sources, il opère de véritables avancées qui seront reprises dans la plupart des épisodes de la série. *De nombreux objets y font leur apparition pour la première fois (notamment le grappin, Excalibur et les bottes de Pégase, les bocaux dans lesquels on peut enfermer des insectes et des fées). *Les "cœurs", qui augmentaient la vie de Link dans les épisodes précédents sont désormais divisés en "fragments de cœur" (4 fragments = 1 cœur) éparpillés et généralement cachés dans Hyrule. Retrouver tous les "fragments de cœur" constitue dès lors un challenge en soi. *Certains donjons font plusieurs étages reliés entre eux par des trous dans le sol et… des escaliers. *C'est également dans cet épisode qu'apparaît pour la première fois un trait distinctif de la série : l'existence de deux mondes parallèles que le joueur doit explorer et faire interagir. Le premier monde (« monde de la lumière ») est le Hyrule ordinaire, où Link a grandi. Le second est « le monde des ténèbres » où Ganondorf exerce son emprise et où tous les personnages et les environnements sont corrompus (eaux stagnantes, herbes mortes, arbres maléfiques…). Tous les endroits et les personnages du monde de la lumière ont leur équivalent « ténébreux » (exemple : le désert se transforme en marais, les soldats en moblins). Link peut passer d'un monde à l'autre à l'aide du « miroir » (l'un des premiers objets magiques obtenu par le joueur) ou de portails disséminés dans Hyrule. Cette flexibilité permet au joueur de résoudre plusieurs énigmes qui exploitent les différences entre les deux mondes parallèles. Développement Notes techniques En 1991, la plupart des cartouches Super Nintendo contenaient 4 Mbit (512 ko) de mémoire. LttP innove en utilisant 8 Mbit (1 Mo) de mémoire, ce qui permit à l'équipe de développement de créer un monde remarquablement grand pour Link. A Link to the Past est composé de deux mondes parallèles qui peuvent être arpentés de long en large ; outre ces deux mondes « extérieurs », le monde de la lumière comporte trois donjons et le monde des ténèbres en a huit. Chaque donjon est composé d'au moins deux étages (le plus grand culminant à huit étages) avec plusieurs pièces par étage. La plupart des passages des mondes extérieurs conduit à des endroits à explorer (les grottes, les maisons, certaines tombes et certains buissons). En bref l'univers du jeu était très grand et complexe pour un jeu de l'époque (et il reste plus grand que certains autres jeux de la série apparus plus tard). On notera les économies de mémoire réalisées par l'équipe : les deux mondes dans lesquels le joueur évolue étant quasiment identiques, seuls les différences furent sauvegardées (les deux mondes eussent-ils été sauvegardés indépendamment, il aurait fallu une cartouche de 16 Mbit). Musique La bande originale est composée par Koji Kondo. Le thème principal de Legend of Zelda, (aussi appelé "Hyrule Overture"), est repris dans A Link to the Past et interprété dans "le monde de la lumière". Beaucoup de morceaux de A Link to the Past seront repris dans d'autres titres Zelda, en particulier dans Ocarina of Time. La bande originale de A Link to the Past est intitulée « Sound and Drama ». Tous les morceaux du jeu y sont présents ainsi qu'une plage bonus. La bande originale est composée de deux disques (respectivement de 44 et 54 minutes) ; pour le premier, des orchestrations de A Link to the Past ainsi qu'une piste "drama" ; et pour le second, les OST de The Legend of Zelda et de A Link to the Past. A Link to the Past introduit de nouvelles musiques récurrentes de la série, tels que le Theme of Princess Zelda (La berceuse de Zelda), le Royal Family Theme (Château d'Hyrule), Kakarico Village et le morceau de l'écran de sélection Fairy Cave. Les musiques se démarquent par leur excellente qualité sonore, utilisant pleinement les capacités du SPC700, processeur sonore de la Super NES qui est bien supérieur à celui des autres consoles de l'époque. Différentes localisations La localisation américaine et européenne apporte quelques retouches à la version japonaise. La plupart des références religieuses furent supprimées afin de se conformer à la politique de "communication" de Nintendo of America. Un autre changement réside dans le titre du jeu qui passe de Zelda : la Triforce des Dieux (Kamigami no Triforce) à Zelda: Un lien avec le passé (A Link to the Past). L'écran titre a aussi été modifié: noir avec juste le titre du jeu en version nippone alors que la version occidentale présente une vue du chateau d'Hyrule. La police utilisée dans le jeu pour écrire l'hylien, était basée à l'origine sur des hiéroglyphes égyptiens mais elle fut altérée en raison de la même politique. Enfin, le prêtre Aghanim devient un sorcier. Équipe de développementmodifier L’équipe de développement de A Link to the Past comprend des développeurs ayant déjà travaillé sur les précédents volets. Accueil Ventes A Link to the Past est un immense succès commercial. Il s’est écoulé à hauteur de 1,16 million d’exemplaires au Japon, de 2,46 millions en Amérique du Nord et de près d'un million en Europe. Au total, le jeu s’est vendu à 4,61 millions d’unités à travers le monde , ce qui en fait l’un des plus gros succès commerciaux de la Super Nintendo. Il a été réédité dans la gamme Player's Choice en Amérique du Nord, privilège accordé aux jeux s’étant vendu à plus d’un million d’exemplaires sur ce territoire. Critiques À sa sortie, A Link to the Past est acclamé par la presse spécialisée, et ce sur les différents pôles du marché. Au Japon, Famitsu lui attribue la note de 39 / 40. En Amérique du Nord, GamePro lui décerne la note maximale. Les revues britanniques Nintendo Magazine System et Total! lui accordent les notes de 92 % et 93 %. En France, il reçoit un 19 / 20 de l’émission télévisée Micro Kid's. Adaptations A Link to the Past était disponible sur Satellaview, l'add-on japonais pour la Super Famicom. Le jeu ne subit aucune modification (mis à part la conversion au format téléchargeable). Une suite exclusive au Sattelaview, BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban, sortit au Japon en 1997. En 2002, Capcom adapte A Link to the Past sur Game Boy Advance. La version GBA sort en Amérique du Nord le 2 décembre 2002, au Japon le 14 mars 2003 et en Europe le 28 mars 2003. Cette version comprenait un jeu multijoueur développé par Capcom intitulé Four Swords. Les deux jeux se combinent ; des bonus peuvent être débloqués dans l'un des jeux en accomplissant une tâche particulière dans l'autre. Les additions à A Link to the Past comprennent de nouveaux bruitages, la voix de Link lors de certains mouvements (comme dans les Zelda 3D), un donjon additionnel (une fin exclusive apparaît quand on le termine), la possibilité de débloquer une attaque tornade permanente, et un cinquième donjon (dans le monde des ténèbres) simplifié… Catégorie:Infos Générales Catégorie:Jeux